


The Mad Tea Party

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell offers personalized service. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "the long dark teatime of the soul" at LiveJournal's 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

"Would you like more tea, Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes, please, ma'am," Dean responds, smiling sincerely. The shackle on his wrist clanks as he holds out the dainty china cup for a refill.

"Chamomile or lemon zinger?"

"Chamomile, please." Dean winces at the thought of drinking another cup of the foul substance.

"Did I tell you what little Gigi did yesterday?" The old woman has endless stories about her grandchildren, pets and random acquaintances.

"No, ma'am. Please do!" Dean responds eagerly. He's learned the hard way not to let his enthusiasm wane.

He wonders what Hell has in store for him next.


End file.
